Battle of Greenway
|date= November 1st-7th, 2553 |place= Greenway |result= Colonist Victory *Pirates driven from Greenway |side1= Greenway Colonists |side2= The Reavers |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Local community leaders |commanders2= Shipmaster Reva 'Kuro† |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= *Militias of Greenway **Greenway Rangers |forces2= *1 **''Reaver's Bounty'' *Pirate Reavers **Sangheili **Kig-Yar **Humans *3 Type-26 Wraiths |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= Light |casual2= Near total |casual3= |casual4= |civilian= }} Background In 2553, a band of pirate raiders chanced upon Greenway, a small world on the edge of human space. Known as the Reavers, they were composed of Sangheili, Kig-Yar, and Human pirates. They had followed a small freighter to the very edge of human space hoping to plunder it but instead found Greenway, and without a navy or obvious military, thought it easy pickings. The Battle Their leader, Shipmaster Reva 'Kuro, thought the world defenseless and aimed to pillage it for everything it was worth. He ordered his ship, the Reaver's Bounty, to launch a wave of Banshees and to strafe the largest settlements before broadcasting his demands. Reva led his best troops by dropship to capture the spaceport of Actaeon's Landing, but when they arrived they found it completely abandoned. In fact, as his scouts soon reported, the entire settlement was completely deserted. Reva was frustrated by this discovery until his sub-commander, Sek, reported that he and his trackers had found a great many set of tracks leading into the wilderness. Aerial reconnaissance later revealed the existence of remote settlements located deep within the planet's vast forests. The Reavers began landing hundreds of troops and spreading out to raid this isolated communities. However en route their troops were ambushed by Greenway militias who used the heavily forested terrain to their advantage. The militiamen would ambush the invading pirate forces with snipers before retreating back to their hunting lodges, hidden deep in the woods. Banshee attacks were only partly effective in deterring these ambushes since the forests were so dense that the guerrillas were concealed and difficult to target. His ire roused, Reva ordered his troops to burn a path through the forest. Hazard Team was sent in, a dangerous team of human mercenaries who use plasma weapons despite the risk of radiation exposure. Led by Eddie Jackson, another one of Reva's sub-commanders, Hazard Team led efforts to torch a path by using their weapons to burn their way through, during this they were successful in driving off several militia attacks. However after making their first real progress in days, all of Hazard Team was eliminated by snipers of the Greenway Rangers. Days later, was a major ambush at Oldwoods Valley where an entire column of pirate forces were wiped out by snipers. Furious now, Reva sent in his reserves and redoubled his efforts, sending more troops as well as three Wraith tanks to crush any resistance. Fighting on Greenway now intensified as the Reavers airlifted their way to settlements. Reva had their dropships constantly bombard the path ahead of them, blasting anything at the first sign of resistance but usually the defenders simply retreated and hid before they could do any significant damage. There was also a significant battle on Asphodel Fields where almost two hundred militiamen attacked the Reavers while they were exposed on an open meadow. The Reavers lost dozens of troops and a Wraith to the attack and one of Reva's top sub-commanders and leader of his Heavies, Herka 'Konar, was also killed. The loss of one of his best commanders was a heavy one and Reva now attempted a subtler approach to wipe out the defenders. He sent in the Stealth Team, a unit of Stealth Sangheili led by Suko 'Julson, to infiltrate one of the larger villages and eliminate them. At first they seemed to have avoided the watchful sentries as they approached the village, however they ran into booby traps set by the defenders and several of them were killed by explosive tripwires, pitfalls, spiked traps, and when their active camouflage failed, they were killed by snipers again. Aftermath Category:Battles Category:Post War Era Category:Kicking the Hornet's Nest